This invention relates to a microelectronic package contained in a tubular housing. More particularly, this invention relates to such microelectronic package wherein a microelectronic assembly, which includes electronic components mounted on the substrate that is affixed to a support and disposed within the tubular housing spaced apart therefrom.
A microelectronic assembly comprises electronic components mounted on a printed circuit board which may be a rigid board or a flexible membrane. The assembly is typically protected by a housing, the size and shape of which is determined by the nature of the product. In some instances, it is desired to locate the microelectronic assembly within a tubular housing. For example, in military missiles, the housing may have a cylindrical shape. The microelectronic assembly may be arranged so that the printed circuit board is perpendicular to the central axis of the housing. Additional components, which may include batteries, gyroscopic components, motors or ordinance, may be disposed within the remaining volume of the housing. However, this perpendicular arrangement blocks coolant gas flow through the housing and thus does not provide adequate thermal dissipation for heat generated by microelectronic components during use. Alternately, the printed circuit boards may be disposed parallel to the axis to facilitate coolant gas flow through the housing. However, the printed circuit boards then divide the housing in a manner that does not provide a suitable volume for conveniently receiving other components.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved arrangement of a microelectronic assembly within a tubular housing that provides for efficient use of packaging volume by maximizing the space available for other components, and also provides for enhanced thermal dissipation by facilitating coolant gas flow about the microelectronic components.
In accordance with this invention, a microelectronic package is provided that comprises a tubular housing having a circumferential wall that defines a compartment. A microelectronic assembly is affixed to a support that is received in the compartment. The microelectronic assembly includes a substrate having a major surface and is carried on the support such that the major surface faces the circumferential wall and is spaced apart therefrom. By arranging the microelectronic assembly proximate to the walls, the package permits other components to be located within the interior volume of the support. Moreover, the microelectronic package provides spacing between the microelectronic assembly and the tubular housing to facilitate coolant gas flow. Therefore, the microelectronic package of this invention provides both an efficient use of packaging volume and enhanced thermal dissipation.